


When Skies Are Grey

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harry, but i don't really show harry being pregnant or giving birth, little bits of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry finds out he's pregnant. Now he just needs to tell Merlin.





	When Skies Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/gifts).



> The title (from "Are You My Sunshine") makes me especially happy because it works as at least three different puns, and that is my favorite kind of title.  
> I really hope you like this. It's not much, and it's not something I write much at all, so I hope I at least did the prompt justice.  
> Not betaed or Brit-picked, so let me know if there are any issues.

It can’t be wrong. One test could be wrong. Two tests could maybe wrong. But three tests? The odds are looking increasingly slim. Although perhaps he should consult a doctor? Yes, that might be for the best-

Harry forces himself to stop thinking for a moment, cutting off the buzzing in his head as his mind works overtime to process what’s happened. He takes a shuddering breath and puts his head between his knees, trying to get a grip on himself. This is good news, isn’t it? According to the three little sticks, lined up neatly on the bathroom sink, he’s pregnant. Merlin will be thrilled.

But what if he’s not? They aren’t exactly a conventional couple, even if Merlin is an alpha and Harry is an omega. Merlin has never insisted Harry stay home, barefoot and pregnant, and he’s always encouraged Harry’s devotion to the job. They’re not even traditionally bonded.

Oh, Jesus. The child might not actually be Merlin’s. Harry frantically goes back in his head, counts the dates, tries to remember if it’s been long enough since his honeypot mission in Montreal (Harry will never cease to be amazed at the fact that not only does Merlin still allow him to do these missions – and Harry is damn good at them – but that he actively gets off on them) to guarantee that his mate is the father.

He can’t say for sure. He’s on birth control and he uses condoms religiously, even with Merlin, so the baby could be his mate’s…but it’s father could also be the former leader of a trafficking ring in Canada, former in the sense that he is now no longer with the living and his empire has been dismantled, courtesy of Harry and Merlin’s hard work.

This is a mess. Alphas never want to raise children sired by other people. It’s biology, and Merlin’s step-father is proof of that. And that’s assuming Merlin will even want a child in the first place…

Harry wraps his arms defensively around his stomach. He doesn’t care about what Kingsman and Chester will say; he’s confident that he can balance his job with fatherhood. But this news could ruin the holidays if Merlin takes it badly. Worse, it could ruin their relationship. Harry is keeping this child, and if Merlin doesn’t like it…

He shakes his head. He isn’t going to think like that.

There’s a gentle knock on the bathroom door, and Harry startles. “Everything alright in there?” Merlin asks softly.

“I’m fine,” Harry calls back. “Just feeling a little sick, is all.” It’s not actually a lie.

When he curls up in bed that night, Merlin wrapped around his back, arms around his stomach, nose tucked against Harry’s neck over his scent gland, Harry tries not to wonder if this might be the last night he spends with his alpha.

***

“Happy Christmas,” Merlin whispers against Harry’s lips. Harry slowly blinks his eyes open, and his alpha is hovering over him, already dressed and grinning down at him.

“What time is it?” Harry asks.

“Just after ten,” Merlin says. “Normally you’re up by now, but I know you’ve been having a spot of trouble sleeping, and you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Very thoughtful of you, darling,” Harry says. He slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, yawning slightly. When he looks over at Merlin, his alpha is grinning, and Harry frowns, “What?”

“I accidentally dropped my razor in the trash this morning, and I noticed something very interesting.”

Harry’s heart stops, “Oh?”

Merlin moves closer, so he’s pressed against Harry’s side, “When were you going to tell me?”

“It was going to be a Christmas surprise,” Harry says. That much is true; he intended to tell Merlin on Christmas. Just not like this. “Are you terribly angry, darling?”

Merlin laughs and nuzzles into his neck. He presses a kiss against Harry’s pulse point before he says, “Why would I be angry? We’re going to be parents.”

“Yes, but…” Harry can’t bring himself to say it.

Merlin is clever, though, and he tilts his head, picking up on Harry’s train of thought, “You’re worried about Montreal.”

“What if it’s not yours?” Harry feels tears welling in his eyes, and he forces them back. He’s not going to cry, not over this.

His alpha wraps him up in a tight hug, “Oh, love. Do you want me to be the father?”

“Of course!” Harry says, pulling away. “That you would even ask that…” He grips Merlin’s hand, so hard he thinks it might hurt, “I want to raise this child with you.”

“I want that too,” Merlin smiles. “Harry, I don’t care if the child is biologically mine. It’ll still be mine because I’m your mate and we’re going to do this together.”

“You say that now,” Harry says. “What about after the child is born? What if you change your mind?”

“I won’t.”

Harry shakes his head, “You can’t know that for sure.”

“I _do_ know that for sure,” Merlin says, “because it’s you. It’s your child. You made it, and that makes it wonderful.” Harry just looks at him, unconvinced, and Merlin sighs, “If I change my mind, we will cross that bridge when we get to it. I love you, Harry. Do you at least believe that?”

Harry nods. “I love you too, darling.” Merlin slides a hand over Harry’s stomach, still deceptively flat, and Harry covers it with his own. He can do this. _They_ can do this.

***

Harry stares down at his beautiful girl and fights back tears. She’s so pretty that he thinks his heart is breaking. Or maybe it’s just expanding, pushing out the walls to make room for all the love he feels for his daughter.

The door opens, and the doctor steps in. Harry catches Merlin’s scent outside and instinctively cradles his daughter tighter to his chest. The doctor notices. “Would you like me to give you a few more minutes alone before I let him in?” she asks, not unkindly. She’s a beta, her smell unthreatening and soothingly neutral, and Harry shakes his head. This is going to happen sooner or later, and putting it off will only make him more anxious.

She nods in understanding and opens the door again, beckoning Merlin through before closing it gently behind him, giving them some privacy. Harry hunches his body over his daughter, the omega in him trying to block her from the alpha’s view.

Merlin approaches the hospital bed carefully, taking a seat next to it. He doesn’t attempt to reach for the baby, but his eyes are soft when he looks at her. “She’s beautiful,” he whispers.

Harry relaxes slightly. Merlin’s scent is familiar, and even though the omega part of him wants to protest (they aren’t bonded, after all, and allowing an alpha his body doesn’t recognize as family around his child goes against every one of his omega instincts), Harry tilts her so that Merlin can see her better. “I was trying to decide what to name her,” he says. “I do like June.”

“You are not naming her after the month she was born,” Merlin objects.

“Why not? June is a perfectly lovely name.” Harry hesitates, and then asks, “Would you like to hold her?”

Merlin’s entire face lights up, and he nods. Before he can change his mind and snatch her back, Harry carefully transfers the bundle to Merlin’s arms, and the alpha cradles the baby perfectly, supporting her head and cuddling her into his chest. Harry holds his breath, but there’s really no need. Merlin isn’t rejecting her; his smile is brighter than Harry’s ever seen it as he coos, “Well hello there, Aileen.”

“Aileen?”

Merlin looks up at him and blushes. “It’s Gaelic. Means ‘ray of sunshine.’ We don’t have to call her that, I just thought it was worth suggesting.”

“I love it,” Harry murmurs. He holds his arms out, and Merlin hands her back to him without a fuss. He rocks her gently. “You are my little ray of sunshine, aren’t you, Aileen?”

She yawns and stretches, blinking her eyes open and staring up at Harry, and a weight lifts off his chest because there’s certainly no way Merlin will reject her now. “She has your eyes,” Harry whispers. They’re blue-grey and beautiful, like everything else about her.

Merlin scoots his chair closer, resting one hand on Harry’s shoulder and wrapping the other gently around where Harry is hold Aileen. “I’d love her even if she didn’t,” he tells Harry. He presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek, and then one to Aileen’s.

Harry turns into his alpha, nosing into his neck and inhaling his familiar scent. “We should bond,” he murmurs. “Properly, I mean.”

Merlin chuckles and strokes his hair, “That might just be the hormones talking. But if that’s what you want, we can discuss it.”

It is what Harry wants. He has Kingsman, he has Aileen, and soon he’ll have Merlin, completely and totally. What more could he possibly want?


End file.
